


When Winter Comes

by Parrannnah



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Featuring Artie Shaw, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah
Summary: “Whaddya doin’, Bucky?” Steve asked, amusement in his eyes as he caught Bucky staring.“Just thinkin’ how lucky I am, is all. What with how cold it is, I’m glad I got such a little spitfire to warm me up.”Steve blushed as Bucky grabbed for him, reeled him in and planted a kiss right on his sweet mouth.“Aw, Buck,” Steve said, pleased as punch.Bucky released Steve for a moment and went back to putting his record on.“Dance with me?”





	When Winter Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DittyWitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWitty/gifts).



> This is for the SteveBucky Gift Exchange! DittyWitty (IconicTowerPrep on tumblr) asked for PreWar fluff, and I hope this delivers!
> 
> The song featured in this chapter, [When Winter Comes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03R2FZhYbqs), is by the Artie Shaw Orchestra, with vocals by Tony Pastor. It actually came out in the 1939 film _Second Fiddle_ but I fudged things a bit. The Blizzard of 1938 is real, and was actually a doozy.
> 
> As always, huge thanks go out to the most wonderful Beta to ever Beta, the inimitable [Bear_shark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark).
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160931217@N08/46438936342/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Winter of 1938 was turning into an exceptionally bad one in Brooklyn. New England got it worse, according to the weather report, but things were bad enough in New York.

Snow was coming down in thick sheets, blanketing the city in a layer of white that stopped all foot traffic and street traffic alike. “Hell of a storm, huh?” Bucky had said when he came home two days ago. “News says it's gonna be a doozy.”

Now, they were stuck inside, snow piled up high in the streets and showing no signs of stopping. Bucky, luckily, had had steady work for a while, and Seve had gotten some good commision work, so the heat wasn’t in any danger of being turned off, though the boiler surviving the storm that had everyone locked inside was a different thing. There were clothes hung to dry all over the apartment, and bread rising in the oven and one of the swing records Bucky had picked up cheap was playing just loud enough to get Bucky’s toes tapping.

Steve was sewing a button back on his shirt, their table piled high with mending that had been neglected of late, but Bucky couldn’t look at another sock right now without going cross-eyed.

“We need a break,” Bucky said, tossing down the sock he’d been darning a moment ago. “You’ll strain your eyes, Steve, and they’re about the only thing you got that works right so let’s take a break, huh?”

“Oh, haha, you’re real funny.” Bucky grinned at the glare Steve gave him, but it melted into a small smile as Steve set down the shirt. “Yeah, alright, Buck, what’d you have in mind?”

Bucky ran over to the corner and flipped through his records, looking for the one he’d found last week for cheap. Out of the corner of his eye could see Steve stretching out the kinks in his crooked spine and Bucky stopped what he was doing to take a good look.

Lord, but he was a fool for Steve Rogers. He loved him more than he had any right to, more than anyone could ever be allowed to know, but he’d never stop. He’d never loved anyone like he loved Steve, all crooked back and righteous sense of justice and blue eyes. But when they were alone, oh, when they were alone he was nothing but sweet, nothing but sugar and cotton wool, warm and soft and wonderful. Bucky loved him either way, had fallen in love with the fire of him first, but he loved that the side of Steve he loved most now was the side only he got to see.

“Whaddya doin’, Bucky?” Steve asked, amusement in his eyes as he caught Bucky staring.

“Just thinkin’ how lucky I am, is all. What with how cold it is, I’m glad I got such a little spitfire to warm me up.”

Steve blushed as Bucky grabbed for him, reeled him in and planted a kiss right on his sweet mouth. “Aw, Buck,” Steve said, pleased as punch.

Bucky released Steve for a moment and went back to putting his record on.

“Dance with me?” He asked, holding his hand out to Steve.

Steve muttered something about his two left feet but gamely took Bucky’s hand anyway. The music was soft and slow in the background, just loud enough to be heard over the wind blowing outside, the snow swirling around in thick flurries. They started to dance, slow, even though the song was quick. Steve’s lungs needed a chance to get warm, especially in this cold weather.

Steve sighed and stared out the window wistfully for a moment. “What?” Bucky asked. “Why so glum, sugar plum?” 

Steve groaned as a grin split Bucky’s face, which was the reaction he’d been hoping for. “Don’t start with those names, Buck, really,” Steve complained, but his ears were a little pink, and Bucky knew Steve liked it when Bucky was extra sweet on him, even if he’d never admit it.

“Really, Steve, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing! I just...miss the sun, is all. I'm tired a’ bein’ cold.” 

Bucky laughed and let go of Steve, leaving him standing on their threadbare rug as he hurried back to the record player. “Stevie, baby, hold on a minute, I got something for you.” Bucky flipped through the records quickly, finding the one he was looking for and swapping it out with what was on the player already, swapping Tommy for Artie.

He set the needle and walked back over to Steve, hauling him in. The music started and Bucky got them moving, making it a couple times around their living room during the opening, even managing to get a spin or two out of Steve, who finally started to laugh.

He pitched his voice low and joined in as the vocals start.

_ “The sun will shine in the summer. And I'll be fine in the summer. But then I've got to have you to cuddle up to when winter comes.” _

“Buck,” Steve laughed, “this is perfect!” 

“Isn’t it just?”

They kept dancing and Bucky kept singing, pulling Steve in close as he lead them around. The hand on Steve’s waist started drifting a little lower than was strictly proper, and Steve threw Bucky a mock-serious glare. “Excuse you, Bucky Barnes! What do you take me for, huh?”

“Aw, honey,” Bucky said, laying it on extra thick. He nosed in next to Steve’s ear. “I know just what you are. You’re my best guy, ain’t ya?” 

He could feel Steve’s cheek heat up as it pressed against his own, and Bucky pressed a kiss just in the place below Steve’s ear, singing along again.

_ “All summer  I'll be playing out on a tennis court. But in the winter, just like the groundhog, I’ll turn in to an indoor sport.”  _

Bucky slid his hand just to the top of Steve’s backside, earning a smack on his arm for his trouble, and a kiss on the cheek. “You’re incorrigible, Bucky Barnes. Downright incorrigible.”

Bucky nodded enthusiastically, hand drifting again.

Steve rolled his eyes before looking up at Bucky, amusement glinting in them. “What am I going to do with you?”

Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve, kissed the smirk right off his mouth, replacing it with his own. He smiled into their kiss, whispering “I can think of a couple of things,” Bucky said lips still pressed to Steve’s so that he could feel the words as much as hear them. 

Steve pulled back with a low chuckle, his eyes crinkled at the corners as he looked at Bucky. “Well then? What are you waiting for?”

With a yelp that Steve would deny till his dying day, Bucky tossed Steve over his shoulder and headed down to their bedroom to make the most of being snowed in.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m now on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KatAtomic2/) Things are weird and wonderful over on Fandom Twitter so come hang out! I’m also still on [Tumblr!](https://kat-atomic.tumblr.com/) so come hang out!


End file.
